


My Lady

by galapagos



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galapagos/pseuds/galapagos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short vignettes in which Galledothiel Lavellan falls for Cassandra Pentaghast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thank you, kind lady

**Author's Note:**

> Galledothiel is pronounced Gah-led-o-th-ee-el.  
> It's a modified name from Tolkien's Elvish.

She stood above him, the greenish light shining behind her like a halo. Galledothiel Lavellan had fallen, the pain in his hand and arm was excruciating.

The lady knelt down and helped him right himself again.

“Are you alright?” She asked, gruff but kindly. The Orlesian lady, Leliana, had called her Cassandra. What a funny name. But it was strong and it suited her.

“I am, thank you kind lady.” He said as he got to his feet. “I’ll be fine now in a minute.” This was the second time she’d had to help him up, they were going to need to hurry.

Cassandra made a snorting noise and gave him a funny look. He was puzzled, had he done something wrong? Maybe it was his accent, he did have a very heavy Dalish accent.

Then she looked surprised, and grunted “Come along.”

They walked in silence up the path to the temple. Luckily no more pulses were coming from the Breach for now.

They made it to a frozen river before they met any enemies. There weren’t many but then another demon appeared behind the lady, she couldn’t see it and was already dealing with two. Galledothiel looked around feeling helpless. A small bow and quiver with a few arrows were nearby. He grabbed it and quickly sent three arrows into the demon.

Cassandra spun at the sound of the arrows right behind her and turned to see the demon go down. Galledothiel put his last two arrows into the faces of the remaining two demons, which finished them off.

Cassandra turned back to them, and stuck her sword into the one that was still writhing.

Then she raised her sword to Galledothiel. “Drop your weapons.” She was quite menacing.

“I wouldn’t use them against you, besides I’m out of arrows.” He replied sincerely and turned his quiver upside down for emphasis.

Cassandra sighed and sheathed her sword and went to collect the arrows he’d used already.

“Forgive me, you should keep them.” She thrust the arrows into his hinds. “I can’t protect you.”

He gave a stiff little bow in reply. “Thank you.” She seemed to be someone held in great reverence by these people, some kind of Keeper perhaps? She was certainly a skilled warrior and deserving of respect.

They continued up the path, he collected any arrows he found. They weren’t very well made but were serviceable. They could hear fighting up ahead, as they rounded the corner he saw what looked like a miniature Breach hanging in midair. Several soldiers as well and an elf and a dwarf were fighting the demons that had come from the thing.

Cassandra led him into the fray and he followed picking up as many demons as he could. When they had cleared them out the other elf, who was taller and bulkier then himself, grabbed his hand and pointed it toward the small tear in the fade.

A bright green light erupted from Galledothiel’s hand and the smaller Breach closed. He turned to look at Cassandra before facing the other elf, she smiled at him looking relieved.

 

 


	2. The Lady's Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galledothiel takes the mountain path.

“I know you don’t want to take the mountain path, Lady Seeker.” Galledothiel said, he used the her title. It seemed more respectful. “But I am a good tracker, I can find us a safe route and we may be able to save your other people.”

She scowled impressively but relented. “If you are sure.”  He nodded. “Then lead the way.”

It didn’t take them long to find evidence of the lost party on the mountain. Galledothiel crouched looking at the tracks, “They went this way. Nothing wrong here.”

They continued on in silence. The path was much easier than he’d expected from the Lady Seeker’s objections. Galledothiel’s palm crackled. “I think there is another of those rifts.”

His companions nodded and readied for a fight. Over a small crest, they found the rift and the missing men. Some were still fighting, others were on the ground dead or wounded. The fresh group helped them finish off the demons quickly and Galledothiel sealed the rift. It was a strange feeling, he wasn’t a mage and the magic he felt swirling through him was disconcerting.

They helped the remaining scouts with their fellows and sent them back down the mountain.

“You were right, I’m glad we were able to rescue them.” The Lady Seeker’s praise made his chest swell a little with pride. This fearsome warrior had just complimented him! Galledothiel gave her a respectful nod and continued on, a fresh spring in his step.


	3. Just Cassandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galledothiel is a hard name to say.

“Gah-led-oa-th-ee-el.” Galledothiel repeated slowly.

Cassandra tried to copy him but butchered the name again. She snorted in annoyance.

“I’m sorry, your name is very hard for me to say.” Cassandra shook her head, embarrassed.

“It’s alright Lady Seeker, you can call me Galled if it easier.” He gave her a small smile. “It is rather a mouthful.”

“Gah-led.” She said slowly. “Thank you.”

“Of course, Lady Seeker.”

Cassandra snorted. “You do not need to call me ‘Lady Seeker’. Cassandra is fine.”

“Of course, Lady Cassandra.” Galled felt his neck flush, luckily his high collared coat hid it from her.

Cassandra laughed softly, “No. Just Cassandra.”

“Thank you then, Cassandra.” Galled jumped up and gave her a clumsy little bow. “I should go check the perimeter. I’ll take first watch.”

“Our little Herald is sweet on you,” Varric chuckled.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she snapped, turning from the dwarf. “He just has manners.” She stalked into her tent with a final disgusted snort.

Galledothiel could still hear them and was glad they couldn’t see his blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, it is not a coincidence that Galled sounds rather like Galahad.  
> I may not have mentioned it before but Galled has a heavy ~~welsh~~ , ahem, Dalish accent.


	4. Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra relieves Galled on watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually from Cassandra's POV. Most of the story is from Galled's POV but I felt like we needed this here.

Cassandra came to relieve Galled on watch.

“Seen anything?” She asked.

“No, it’s been a quiet night.” He replied softly. “A small herd of wild halla passed by, but that was all. I made some of Solas’ coffee earlier. It’s still hot if you want some.”

Cassandra helped herself to some. Galled was still there, looking out into the moonlit woods of the Hinderlands.

“If you do not mind me asking, does your name have a meaning?” Cassandra asked moving to stand next to him.

“Oh. Yes.” He blushed, though she couldn’t see it in the dim light. “It means ‘Lavender’.”

“It’s a very nice name.” She stated. In fact, she thought is was quite pretty. “I’m sorry I butchered it so. You should get some rest we have much to do tomorrow.”

“You’re right. Have a good watch, Lady Cassandra.”

She scowled a little at the young man’s use of the title, but didn’t say anything. He was such a polite young man, it was hard to be upset with him. It seemed almost a lifetime ago when she’d accused him of murdering the Divine and blowing up the conclave. Now that she knew him, she knew the sweet, gentle, young man wasn’t capable of such a thing. She hoped he could forgive her with time. Maybe then he would be less frightened by her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the kudos are making me glow! :) All of you are just too lovely!
> 
> I am just so glad you're enjoying this. :)


	5. The Lady Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mages or templars and funny shemlan expressions.

Galled sighed. He didn’t understand what these people were going on about. The three advisors of the Inquisition were arguing loudly. Mostly it was Commander Cullen and Mme. Leliana.

“Excuse me, but I don’t understand.” They ignored him and continued arguing.

Galled tried to speak again, but was still drowned out by the arguing. He saw Cassandra scowl at him, then she shouted over the argument.

“Enough. The Herald would like to say something.” She crossed her arms and glared the two who had stopped mid sentence. Miss Josephine hid a smile behind her quill.

“I’m sorry, Herald. What did you have to say?” The commander’s voice had returned to a reasonable volume.

“I don’t understand what we are arguing about.” Galled said, shaking his head. “I’m afraid I don’t know much about the Templars or the Circle. But if it’s the Fade we’re dealing with, wouldn’t the Dalish be a better help to start? Could we send a letter to my Keeper and ask her opinion? I’d also like to discuss it with Hahren Solas before we make any decisions.”

“I think that is an excellent idea.” Miss Josephine smiled.

Commander Cullen and Mme. Leliana murmured in agreement and the meeting broke up. Galled hung behind taking a moment to clear his head. He wasn’t used to all this noise. He was a hunter, he’d spent most of his time alone out in the wilderness.

“That was a good idea, seeking other opinions.” Lady Cassandra cut into his thoughts.

“Oh. It seemed logical since I’ve been given the task of making this decision.” Galled sighed. “I don’t know why you’re leaving this to me.”

“You are the Herald, you bear the mark. It seems to be best that you should make the decisions about using it.” She gave him a reassuring smile. “Besides, you seem to have your head on right.”

Galled was confused, “What? How else would it be.” To his surprise she laughed.

“I’m sorry, I have been spending too much time around Varric.” Lady Cassandra said, still laughing a little. “It’s an expression, it means you seem sensible.”

“Oh.” Galled managed. Lady Cassandra was quite a sight laughing with good humor.

“You think your Keeper may know something?” She asked.

“I think she might, she nows a great deal about ancient elven magics and the Fade. My sister is her First and a Dreamer. Between the two of them, they may be able to give us some good advice.”

“You have a sister? She is a Dreamer?” she asked. “I didn’t realize they actually existed before Solas.”

“They are real but they are very rare. Hahren Solas is the only other I’ve ever met, or heard of, but he isn’t a natural Dreamer like Caladwen.” He smiled proudly.

Galled sighed again. “I should go, there is always so much to do.” He gave the woman a slight bow, “Good day, Lady Cassandra.” He just wasn’t comfortable with calling people by their first names. Except Varric, of course. But he left you no choice but to be comfortable.

“Good day, Galled.” She graced him a smile and he left grinning.


	6. A Suggestion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian suggests flowers.

The mustachioed mage seemed to enjoy trying to make Galled blush. Not that it was a particularly hard thing to do. Galled wasn’t quite sure what to think, but their stint in the future had seemed to make Dorian very fond of the him.  

“Let me give you some advice,” Dorian said conspiratorially during their trip back to Haven, “If you want to court someone, start with gifts.”

“Gifts?” Gallad asked. He was startled by the sudden suggestion.

“Oh yes. Flowers make a nice start. I’m sure Cassandra would appreciate them.”

“The Lady Cassandra?’ Galled was blushing fiercely now.

“And you can try calling her by her first name.” Dorian chuckled. “Usually doesn’t hurt.”

 

 


	7. A Surprising Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galled's sister arrives.

Caladwen pushed her way into the war room. “I demand to see your Herald!”

The guards, who were very ineffectively trying to stop her, fell back when Galled rushed forward to hug his sister.

“Caladwen!” He said, “Why are you here?”

“I came to look out for you, Galledothiel. The Keeper send me after we got your letter.” Caladwen looked around at the rest of the people in the room.

“Andaran atishan, Clan Lavellan send it compliments and myself,” she said with a slight smirk. “You must be Lady Cassandra, my brother spoke highly of you.” She went up to Lady Cassandra and shook her hand. Lady Cassandra looked like she didn't know whether to laugh or be annoyed. Caladwen tended to have that effect.

The rest of the council introduced themselves. Galled almost groaned at the look his sister gave Commander Cullen: one eyebrow ever so slightly arched, lips quirked. If the Commander started running now, he just might be able to get away.

“I’ve come to be your advisor on magic. I’m sure it will work out very well.” Caladwen said standing as tall as she could. She didn’t even come up to Galled’s chin. He was quite tall for an elf, taller than Harhen Solas, but Caladwen was short. Not that it bothered her, she acted like she was a seven foot tall warrior and was always in control of her surroundings. “I’d like to be taken to the Breach as soon as I’ve had a chance to speak with my brother.” She bowed slightly and left, Galled made a hasty apology and asked that they accommodate her before chasing after Caladwen.

“Caladwen! You can’t just come and take over.” Galled said, wringing his hands slightly, when he caught up with her outside of the Chantry. Caladwen always just stomped about doing exactly as she wanted.

“I’m not, you’re in charge here Galledothiel.” When Galled shook his head, she gave him a curious look. “Don’t you see? They’ve made _you_ their leader. I’m just here to make sure you make it through alright.”

Galled was at a loss for words. His sister must be crazy to think he was in charge. Caladwen gave him a side hug and kept walking, out towards the frozen lake. “Come on. I want to take a look at that mark of yours and I want to hear _all_ about your Lady Cassandra.” Galled blushed.


	8. The Rules of Courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galled seeks help in courting the Lady Cassandra.

“I don’t know, I’m really not the best person to ask about courting.” Varric said thoughtfully and scratched at his chin. “Why don’t you ask Ruffles or your sister. Hell, ask both.”

Galled nodded. “Thank you Varric. That’s a good idea.” He had no intention of asking his sister, she’d tell him to walk up to the Lady Cassandra and sweep her off her feet with a kiss. Miss Josie however was the perfect person to ask.

The door to her office was open. “Hello, Miss Josie, do you have a moment?”

“Of course. Is something the matter?” She smiled at him and motioned for him to sit.

“Well, no but… I need some advice.” Miss Josie was a very calming person, it made it easier to tell her. “You see, I’d rather like to court a certain lady and I’m… uncertain about human customs.”

Miss Josie grinned. “Are you asking for my help in courting Cassandra?”

Galled nodded, blushing.

“I’d be delighted to help!” Miss Josie stood, “Hold on a moment. I have something that will help.” She bustled off, returning a few minutes later with several slim volumes.

“These two are books of poetry, this is the language of flowers, and this,” she held up a small, green leather book, “is a book on human courtship practices. I know you like to have references.” She handed him the books. “Now, my advice is to give her flowers and let her know you’re interested. Don’t worry about being romantic, just be yourself. If you need any help, let me know.” She smiled. "You'll do fine."

“Thank you Miss Josie.” Galled was relieved. He could read up on the rules then review them with her. Rules would make it easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Galled, the "rules" won't make this any easier. Josie is adorable and I love her.


	9. Flowers for My Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galled gives the Lady Cassandra flowers.

“Lady Cassandra, um, these are for you.” Galledothiel Lavellan shoved the bouquet of wildflowers at the Seeker. He’d picked them when he was supposed to be collecting medicinal herbs. She was sitting on a stump reading a book.

“For me? Why?” She looked at him, shocked by the gift.

“Because you’re nice and I want you to have them.” He started to blush a little. “I hope you like them.” He turned and hurried away, his face starting to burn.

If he had glanced back he would have seen her take a deep whiff of the flowers and blush when she peeked up at his retreating form.

 

 


	10. Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra tries to talk Galled out of courting her.

“I want a man who gives me flowers and reads me poetry by candlelight.” Cassandra said.

“Oh, I don’t know any poetry.” Galled said nervously, beginning to blush.  He’d already given her flowers. Had he done it wrong? She seemed to be angry. “Oh, wait, Miss Josie gave me some poetry books.”

“That’s not what I meant. I mean.... you’re the Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste! You cannot be that man.”

Galled stood as straight as he could and looked into her eyes, “Why not? I care for you Lady Cassandra.” He took her hand and bowed over it, and kissed it lightly. He was nervous and almost forgot he was supposed to. “I will try to prove my devotion.”

“Oh!” Cassandra said, her hand going to her mouth.

“I did that right, I haven’t offended you?” Galled couldn’t tell if she was upset.

“No! I… You…” She stumbled over her words for a moment then sighed. “I do not think this a good idea. You see a blunt and decisive warrior, that is only the surface. My heart is not like that.”

“I know,” Galled said with conviction. “You are noble and lovely and romantic and wonderful. You are truly.”

Cassandra blushed, then hurried away.

Galled sat down. He was hoping that had gone well. He’d never courted a lady before and he knew Dalish customs were very different from the rest of Thedas. This was exhausting and nerve wracking but Lady Cassandra was worth it.

Suddenly Lady Cassandra returned. Galled tried to scramble to his feet but she motion him to stay. "Fine," she said. "If you're certain, I would... not object to your attentions." She hurried away again and Galled felt elated. 

 


	11. A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poetry and kisses.

_A red rose can no’ compare to the color of her lips_

_her cheeks._

_Strong as steel yet as soft as dew on petals._

_My lady._

_My heart beats faster when she speaks to me,_

_near her._

_When my eyes close, tis her I dream of._

_With her I could do anything._

_My lady._

Galled whispered the last line of the poem. He knew his face was beet red. She could probably see it even in the dim light. Cassandra was just standing there staring at him. Then she started to turn red. She snatched the paper from his hand and read it.

“You wrote this?” She asked. “For me?”

Galled nodded again. He’d talked to several people about it. Dorian and Miss Josie had been very helpful and had proofread his poem. They had also given him some ideas for activities, but nothing seemed right. So, he’d had to go find other help. He didn’t want to bother Madame Vivienne and Sera would probably suggest something with bees. He’d asked Commander Cullen but he had said he was not the person to ask. Scout Harding and Mister Krem had both heard about his problem and had helped him plan this picnic. Galled had thought this was perfect but he was having second thoughts now.

“I didn’t mean to offend, Lady Cassandra.” He looked down at his feet.

“Oh no! It was beautiful.” Lady Cassandra took his hand, then hesitantly kissed his cheek. Galled face was so hot, he thought you could fry an egg on it. “Thank you Galled.” Then she kissed him full on the mouth. Galled thought the world had stopped.

“Cassandra.” He kissed her back.

**Author's Note:**

> This started with a mini-fic I posted on tumblr. Then I had a bunch more ideas. The original post is [here](http://sane-cat-lady.tumblr.com/post/114455507799/flowers-for-my-lady)


End file.
